Jones Uma Família Diferente
by Milady's Jones
Summary: Bem, eu devo avisar que não tem nada a ver com o Harry nem os marotos apesar que talvez eles apareçam brevemente essa fic é totalmente OC mas com um toque da tia JK e da tia Meyer....Leiam não vão se arrepender... fic melhor que resumo


_**Prólogo.**_

* * *

Clarissa e Tom, tomavam o café-da-manhã de sempre, sentados a mesa, da casa de campo da família, no momento pequena, apenas: o casal e as duas filhas Lene a mais velha e Nini a mais nova, ambas muito diferentes uma da outra, enquanto Lene tinha os cabelos negros e muito lisos, Nini era loira com os cabelos muito lisos e só com a franja discreta meio ondulada. Lene tinha os olhos azuis quase negros de tão escuros, já Nini tinha os olhos em um tom de verde-azulado não se sabia qual das duas cores são seus olhos. Ambas muito belas, Lene com 19 anos e Nini com 17. Elas estudam no colégio interno de FelliwodVille, uma escola muito antiga e refinada, ambas gostam muito do local e tem sua fama, muito diferentes uma da outra.

Enquanto a fama de Lene se devia ao fato de ser uma ótima aluna a de Nini era por sempre arranjar encrenca, as professoras diziam que ela era "um imã de problemas". Ela sempre ria. Lene tinha muitos romances, quase todos muito as vistas, já Nini era discreta mais tinha sua fama de arrasa corações.

As duas eram muito diferentes umas das outras, mas mesmo assim eram muito unidas como toda a família Jones. Os Jones eram conhecidos por seu jeito meio excêntrico e por sua união. Eles gostavam de ajudar todos. A família apesar de muito unida era grande e tinha boa parte da família que as duas irmãs desconheciam, elas moravam na Inglaterra, Oxford, pra ser mais exata, a escola ficava em uma área mais afastada do barulho da cidade, era em meio as arvores e tinha uma ótima paisagem.

A escola FelliwodVille, era na verdade um castelo medieval, tinha um belo lago ao redor de toda a propriedade, e muitas arvores, existiam campos de futebol,basquetebol, voleibol, e todos os outros esportes. A escola também tinha aula de canto, pintura, musica natação, entre tantas outras coisas, era uma verdadeira escola tradicional.

A terceira filha dos Jones: Caroline, ou Carol estava em uma viajem com o avô na França local onde todos os Jones nascem, é uma família totalmente francesa. Carol era mais parecida com Nini, não na aparência mais no jeito de ser, ela era outro imã de problemas, na aparência física ela era um pouco parecida com Lene, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos que no sol ficam meio ruivos, seus olhos eram em um tom chocolate muito bonito, as Jones eram todas delicadas e não muito altas, Carol e Nini eram conhecidas por aprontarem muito principalmente em casamentos, se elas não gostassem da pessoa, pode ter certeza que apareceriam coisas importantes cheias de bomba de bosta.

Era uma família totalmente bruxa, os pais delas não quiseram que elas fossem para nenhuma das mais conhecidas escolas, porque elas eram alvos mais requisitados para comensais da morte, eles optaram por manter as únicas filhas em segurança na escola FelliwodVille, a escola, era tão ou mais segura que Hogwarts, tinha uma beleza parecida e diferente ao mesmo tempo, enquanto em Hogwarts o uniforme é obrigatório em FelliwodVille não se é necessário usa-lo, a escola é chamada de FelliwodVille por causa da pequena vila que fica nos terrenos da escola, lá é como se fosse Hogsmeade e o Beco Diagonal em um só lugar, a diferença dos dois locais é que só os alunos de FelliwodVille podem ir naquele local.

Carol, adorava o avô, ele era a pessoa mais divertida da família, sendo que também aprontara muito em sua juventude entendia as duas netas mais novas. Ele era um viúvo já em idade meio avançada, mas apesar disso ainda era muito bonito, ele tinha envelhecido bem, sua saúde era impecável, assim como seu físico. Ele que tinha dado os apelidos as netas, afirmando que "Caroline, Aninia e Marlene eram nomes muito sérios" todas adoraram os apelidos, até mesmo Marlene que achava o avô excêntrico demais.

Lene, era a mais afastada do avô, mais ainda assim ambos gostavam muito um do outro, eles tinham boas conversas sobre as viagens de ambos.

Nini, Carol e o avô secretamente armavam juntos o que elas aprontariam durante todo o ano que passariam na escola, apesar de muito encrenqueiras as duas eram sempre elogiadas por suas notas superiores a muitas pessoas que viviam com livros.

Os Jones estavam espalhados por todo o mundo, mas todos eram nascidos na França, só que poucos permaneciam lá. Era uma regra clara da família que todos os Jones tinham que nascer franceses, onde iriammorar era outra historia. Existiam Jones, até no Brasil, mas esses eram os mais afastados da família.

* * *

*-*-*

* * *

_**N/C: Oiii!! Meus morekos com sabor de chocolate, eu pensei em morango e escrevi chocolate, acho que tenho algum problema no cérebro, mas de qualquer jeito! Eu adoro escreve Jones com minha irmã menor !! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! e apertem akele botãozinho lindo que as autoras amam ok? Beijos.**_

**N/N: Oiii!! Tudo bom amores?? Hey!! porque todos tem mania de me chamar de pequena ou menor isso ****é feio eu não sou tão baixinha assim!? Bem voltando ¬¬' deixem review's!! Espero que gostem do Prólogo! **


End file.
